Kissing Partners
by GleekAleshia
Summary: El secreto entre Chinatsu y Akari es relevado, y sólo Himawari y Sakurako saben sobre él. Pronto, se convertirá en un secreto entre las cuatro que irá mucho más allá de lo que se podrían permitir. / Diferentes POV entre las cuatro chicas. / HimaxSaku & AkarixChina.
1. Himawari

_**Disclaimer:**_ No poseo Yuru Yuri ni a sus personajes... Háganme caso que si fuera así, habría más yuri y una puñetera tercera temporada. Eso y más Chitose porque es un amors de personita.

_**A/N: **_Hola hola (?) Well, esto es un fic de Yuru Yuri que escribo porque básicamente ya me vi dos veces la serie entera, me leí los mangas y casi todos los fics posibles... So, como no, ya sólo me faltaba escribir sobre el anime xD Sé que a buenas horas, mangas verdes, pero aún así (?) Himawari & Sakurako OTP, y Chinatsu y Akari me parecen super-dooper-cutes xD Siempre escribo sobre Glee, pero quería probar algo nuevo. Y las ideas las saqué del manga, cuando sólo las de primer año hacen una fiesta de pijamas en casa de China-chan! :3 Como digo siempre, disfrútenlo, and Ale loves ya all! :3

**Capítulo I: **Himawari

Probablemente, esta sería una noche tan normal como otra cualquiera; aunque no por ello dejaba de alegrarme el que Yoshikawa-san nos hubiera invitado a su casa a dormir. A mí, y a Akaza-san junto con Sakurako. Oh, cierto, no me he presentado... Mi nombre es Himawari Furutani, y acabo de empezar la secundaria. Desgraciadamente, conozco a Sakura-chan desde que tengo uso de razón... es como una lapa que jamás se despega de su roca; y esa roca soy yo. Luego están Akari y Chinatsu-san, dos amigas que recién hice este mismo año. Y, bueno, aunque mi introducción no sea para tirar cohetes, sigo teniendo una extraña historia que contar. Podéis quedaros y leerla si queréis.

Como dije, todo empezó aquella noche. Era una gélida noche de invierno; tan fría era, que incluso llegué a pensar que dormiría con una bufanda puesta. Iba bastante bien abrigada, pero seguía congelándome por mucho que no fuese mi culpa. Sakurako vivía al lado mía, y es por ello que siempre vamos juntas a todas partes. Y sí, la estaba esperando fuera, en la entrada. Podría haber llamado y que me recibieran alguna de sus dos hermanas, pero preferí esperar. Ya saldría, por mucho que siempre se demorase una eternidad. En ese aspecto, era muy desconsiderada.

Gracias a Dios, la princesita decidió salir de su castillo.

— Te tardaste mucho. —Dije sin dirigirle la mirada; quizás exagerando lo molesta que verdaderamente estaba. Era una mala costumbre que la chica solía tener; pero como dije, ya me había hecho a ella.

— Perdón... —Contestó alargando la última sílaba, como si ella tuviera derecho a estar molesta.— Me costó mucho encontrar esta cosa.

— ¿El qué? —Cuando giré por un instante, pude ver que señalaba su bufanda, la cual rodeaba su cuello... En realidad, no era una cualquiera, sino la que yo misma le regalé en el día de San Valentín. Aquella de color rosado y sumamente suave. La hice así porque sabía que a Sakurako se le irritaba la piel con facilidad; pero, para colmo, resultó ser que aún asú se quejó.— Oh, ya veo.

— Siempre es culpa tuya. —Idiota... Decidí ignorar ese comentario sólo por el mero hecho de que fue un bonito detalle el que buscara mi regalo.— Aunque no sé como pude olvidarme de que la guardé en el fondo de un cajón por lo fea que era.

— ¡Si tan poco te gusta no habértela puesto! —Esta chica conseguía sacarme de mis casillas cada vez que abría la boca.— ¡Es más, devuélvemela!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No! ¡Hace mucho frío, Hima-cahn! —Agarró la bufanda en cuanto se percató de mis intenciones; poco más y se la arrebataba allí mismo por estúpida. Podría haberlo intentado, pero su mirada de cachorrito suplicaba por mi perdón.— _Gomenasai!_

Negué con la cabeza... Esta chica no tenía remedio. Aligeré el paso o sino nos pillaría una tormenta en mitad de la calle; no parecía que fuera a hacer buen tiempo esta noche. Sakurako también se dio prisa, poniéndose a mi lado. De nuevo podría tratar de recordar todas las estupideces que me dijo, pero preferiría resumirlas en "Monstruo tetudo" más algo carente de sentido. Es tan infantil, a veces. Y sé que si siempre me estoy quejando de ella, lo mío es mucho más absurdo por aguantarla. También que la culpa es mía por permitírselo, pero sencillamente era algo inexplicable. Desde pequeñas, hemos sido inseparables.

Llegamos a casa de Yoshikawa-san, la cual lucía elegante; como una verdadera casa japonesa con un gran jardín. Era un lugar muy bonito, a mi parecer. Sonreí ligeramente mientras miraba a mi alrededor; maravillada. Aquella tranquilidad en la que nadie existía se vio interrumpida por mi molestia de siempre. Rodé los ojos mientras veía de soslayo como Kakura-chan presionaba varias veces el timbre del telefonillo, y clamaba con gran entusiasmo nuestra llegada. En cierto modo, se parecía muchísimo a Toshino Kyouko... Aunque esta última sigue siendo más agradable por mucha diferencia. No me malinterpreten, yo también estaba bastante feliz por el hecho de que me hubieran invitado a una fiesta de pijamas con ellas; es sólo que a diferencia de Sakurako, yo era mucho más tranquila. En realidad, somos realmente diferentes en varios aspectos. Supongo que eso es lo que hace interesante nuestra relación.

Yo seguía algo distraída en mis pensamientos cuando Chinatsu ya nos había invitado a pasar. Me gustaba observar todo lo que me rodeaba, apreciarlo... pocas veces tenía la oportunidad. Sakurako es tan nerviosa que no puede estarse más de dos segundos quieta. Excepto cuando duerme; en ese caso no hay quien la mueva. Resulta irónico, pues suele ser más vaga que las piedras...

Estoy hablando demasiado de ella, ¿verdad?

— ¡Himawari-san! —Me vi distraída de nuevo hasta que Akari llamó mi antención. Decidí mirarle al menos mientras sonreía avergonzada... Ni siquiera me hube percatado de su presencia hasta ahora.— ¿No me estabas escuchando?

— Ni sabía que estabas ahí. —Las tres estallamos en carajadas; excepto ella. Se veía realmente afectada por lo que dije. Bueno, tampoco le di mucha importancia.

— Eres mala, Himawari-san...

— Ale, ale, Akari-san. No te pongas así. —Supuse que Chinatsu estaba tratando de consolarla. No entiendo porqué. ¿No había sido ella y su _crush_ hacia Yui-senpai por lo que le habían quitado el protagonismo?— Ella sólo estaba distraída, ¿verdad, Himawari-senpai?

— Sí. —Asentí de nuevo, avergonzada.

— Deja de pensar en tus pechos y céntrate. —_Uh?_ Sakurako siempre salía con tonterías de ese tipo. Simplemente le di un golpetazo en la cabeza para que dejara de decir cosas así.

— A todo esto... ¿Desde hace cuanto está Akari contigo? PEnsé que salimos bastante temprano.

— Oh, lleva aquí toda la tarde.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Qué cara! —De repente, Sakurako se recuperó del golpe en cuestión de segundos.— Seguro que le has dado algo para merendar. ¡Yo también quiero! —Es tan egoísta...

— Tranquilízate, Sakurako-senpai. Akari-chan vino antes porque teníamos algo pendiente que hacer.

— ¡Sí! Soy su pareja para practicar los besos y me llamó antes que a vo-

— _Akkariiiin!_ —Chinatsu la interrumpió. Por mi parte, yo seguía atónita.— ¡Se supone que eso era secreto!

— _Gomenasai!_

Yo pensé en decir algo, pero Sakurako se me adelantó. Puso sus manos de golpe en la tarima, decisiva y haciéndose notar. Me sorprendí por un momento. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué se le había pasado por la cabeza.

— ¡Sigo queriendo mi merienda!

— ¿Has escuchado acaso algo de lo que han dicho? —La miré exasperada... ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Su manera de ser tan infantil me parecía incorregible. De nuevo, decidí ignorarla.— Como sea, ¿qué es eso de que es tu pareja de prácticas?

— Bueno... —Chinatsu suspiró, tratando de hacerse la desentendida.— Esto...

— China-chan está enamorada de Yui-san, y tiene miedo de hacerlo mal en su primera vez con ella. Por eso, me pidió ayuda.

— Oh. —Fue todo lo que pude decir. Comprobé por mi cuenta de que la otra chica estaba sonrojada por completo. Tanto, que podrías llegar a confundirla con el pelo de Akaza-san.— No sabía que Yoshikawa-san sentía algo así por Funami-sama.

— Sí... ¡Yui-senpai es tan hermosa! —Ya empezó a fantaseas por su cuenta. Agradecí internamente que Sakurako la cortara en aquel momento.

— ¡Yo también quiero! —¿Esta chica pensaba acaso en algo más que no fuera en sí misma? Como dije, era como una niña pequeña sin remedio. La juzgué con la mirada, disgustada por completo.— Akari, sé también mi pareja de prácticas. —Ordenó... No me extrañó en absoluto ver como ella agitaba las manos fervientemente en forma de negación.

— ¡Sakura-senpai! ¡Akari-chan es mía! Búscate a otra. —Chinatsu, tras defender lo suyo, bufó. A mí simplemente me divertía ver como usaban a la pobre chica como si fuera un juguete que ambas quieren.

— ¡Ya sé! —Cortó Akari después de volver a imponer su presencia... No sé como lo hacía, pero a veces me llegaba a olvidar de su existencia. Y sí, podía ser cruel, pero así sucedía.— Tú y Himawari podrían ser pareja. Siempre están juntas, y viven cerca la una de la otra.

— De ninguna manera. —Cortamos Sakurako y yo a la vez; secamente. Estaba más que claro que aquello no iba a ocurrir. Quiero decir, ¡no nos soportamos!

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Nos odiamos! —Respondió Sakurako antes de dejarme hablar. Me quedé callada... Vale que nos peleábamos a menudo y que éramos rivales, pero no creía que llegáramos realmente a odiarnos. Aparté la mirada cuando las tres me observaron. ¿Se habrían percatado de que sus palabras me habían afectado?

— Podrían intentarlo. No es para tanto. —¡Por los pelos! Menos mal que Chinatsu-san decidió ignorar lo que acababa de pasar.

— Si así es, desmuéstrenlo. —Añadí con tranquilidad.

Volvieron a mirarme, pero esta vez completamente incrédulas. No se esperaban que alguien como yo dijera una cosa así. De todas maneras, seguí tranquila, bebiendo sin prisa alguna lo que me quedaba de té; la hermana de China-chan había preparado un té verde delicioso. Como fuera, Akari ya estaba siendo arrastrada por la otra a la fuerza después de intentar huir. A veces era demasiado vergonzosa... Oh, y cuando quise darme cuenta, Sakurako ya se encontraba con su total atención clavada en la escena. Tampoco entendí bien que le veían de interesante a todo ésto.

Si tuviera que decir algo al respecto... se me hizo extraño.

Chinatsu colocó su mano derecha con cuidado en la mejilla de Akari, cerró los ojos, y se acercó a ella con calma. Ladeé la cabeza al comprobar lo que se disponían a hacer. Sus labios se presionaron mutuamente, casi complementándose a la perfección. Podría jurar que no fue más que una simple caricia. No iba nada más allá que de un juego de niñas; dos niñas que experimentaban asustadas por primera vez. En cierto modo, eso me causó ternura. Apenas su beso duró unos segundos, ellas se separaron con una leve sonrisa, y un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Sonreí en respuesta para hacerles ver que todo estaba bien... Lo raro fue encontrarme después a Sakurako mirándome fijamente.

— ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunté disgustada. Era demasiado _creepy_ que me mirara de aquella manera. Por su parte, ni se inmutó.

— Ahora os toca a vosotras. —Recalcó Chinatsu-chan, como si de verdad se lo debiéramos. Alcé las cejas en respuesta.

— ¿Eh? —Y entonces, alguien me interrumpió.

Como si de un león que se lanza a por su presa, Sakurako se lanzó hacia mí sin pensárselo dos veces. Yo acabé tirada en el suelo, con ella encima de mí. No comprendí nada hasta que sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Estaba perpleja, con los ojos completamente abiertos. No fui realmente consciente de la situación hasta unos segundos después. Cerré los ojos para poder fundirme con aquella acogedora atmósfera. Aquel fue mi primer beso, con Sakurako, y no quería que se acabara nunca...

Sentí como mi corazón latía con fuerza, y como mis pulmones suplicaban por un poco de oxígeno. Era una nueva sensación, una que era incapaz de describir. Llevé una de mis manos tras su nuca, la que no estaba aprisionada, y la acerqué más a mí; mi cuerpo clamaba por aquella calidez que Sakurako desprendía... De todas maneras, llegó un momento en el que nada más existía a mi alrededor. Correspondí su beso, pero no de la manera en la que lo hicieron mis amigas; no, lo mío fue un poco más intenso. Tenía miedo de que ella se separara; pero no lo hizo en absoluto. Sonreí para mis adentros.

Y hubiera seguido así durante toda una eternidad si un carraspeo no nos hubiese interrumpido.

— _Gomene..._ —Dije arrascándome la nunca aún desde el suelo; justo cuando Sakura-chan me dejó libre; aunque seguía encima de mí, sentada sobre mi abdomen sin llegar a recargar todo su peso.

—Eso fue... extraño. —Akari sonreía nerviosa, sin embargo, China-chan simplemente fruncía el ceño sin poder creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.— ¿Pero ustedes dos no se odiaban?

— Y así es. —Rápidamente, empujé a Sakurako y la hice caer al suelo... Eso iba a ocasionar otra de nuestras muchas peleas...

Pero no me importaba; mi primer beso fue con Sakurako Oomuro, y no me arrepentía de ello en lo más mínimo.

_**A/N: **_Se me olvidó decir que cada capítulo tendrá la visión de cada personaje xDDD (De momento, iría así: Hima, Sakurako, Akari y Chinatsu xD) Yo sólo diré que ustedes son hermosos y que la cajita que hay abajo de reviews también... So, no me sean malos y déjenme uno que me dan la vida! También pueden ponerme preguntas, recomendaciones, dejarme su número porque soy preciosa... (nah, mi novia me mataría xD) ¡Todo lo que se les ocurra! En el capítulo siguiente (daré spoiler xD) seguirán en la fiesta de pijamas y será una noche reveladora para Sakurako! (?) Recuerden, espero que disfruten y me lo hagan saber, and ale loves ya all! :3


	2. Sakurako

_**Disclaimer:**_ No poseo Yuru Yuri ni a sus personajes... Háganme caso que si fuera así, habría más yuri y una puñetera tercera temporada. Eso y más Chitose porque es un amors de personita.

_**A/N: **_Siento la demoraaaaaa D: Soy una huevona que no deja de tener problemas y blah blah blah. Excusas y así. Espero que disfruten este capítulo y gracias por los reviews! Creí que no tendría ninguno dado que Yuru Yuri no llega a ser tan famoso como otras series de televisión (ejemejem Glee ejemejem xD). Este capítulo va sobre Sakurako, espero que lo disfruten! Ale loves ya all! :3

**Capítulo II: **Sakurako

_Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! _

Himawari era una completa idiota. Una horrible, tetona, egoísta, pervertida, preciosa, maravillosa... ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué se creía en el derecho de ocupar mis pensamientos de esa manera? Nadie le había permitido el obligarme a continuar con aquel beso. ¡Le odio! Juro que cada vez más la odio. Primero me ignoraba, no me dejaba copiar sus deberes, me regala un asco de bufanda y luego me hace ésto. No me parecía nada bien lo que había hecho conmigo. Además, me había robado mi primer beso.

O puede que simplemente estuviera molesta porque me había tirado antes al suelo...

En cualquier caso, fui yo quién se lanzó. A veces me pasaban cosas así, y no podía evitar actuar sin pensar. Siempre decía que las cosas serían más divertidas; pero esta vez no era así. No me divertía que China-chan nos hubiera interrumpido, tampoco que Hima me hubiese tirado al suelo, y ni mucho menos que me odiara. Yo no quería odiar a nadie; sólo lo decía porque, a primera vista, ella era la chica ideal. No entendía nuestra rivalidad, ni siquiera recuerdo si éramos así desde pequeñas; pero una vez empezamos, no pudimos parar. Las peleas eran algo normal entre nosotras aunque nunca fueran más allá de dos o tres gritos.

¿Odiaré de verdad a Himawari? Siento algo por ella y no sé qué es. Por eso tiendo a asociarlo con el odio; pero realmente, dudo que sea eso. Era algo indescriptible, y quizás, igual de estúpido que ella. Me molestaba que fuera tan perfecta, que tuviera más pecho que yo y que la gente la tomara más en serio. Yo era mucho más divertida, a donde iba a parar; pero ella era la persona a quién recurrir cuando tenías un problema. El estar con ella era insoportable; y a la vez, el no estarlo. Ni siquiera yo, la gran Sakurako, conseguía descifrar de qué demonios iba todo ésto.

Mis pensamientos, sumados a mi extraña inseguridad, hicieron que pasara casi tan desapercibida como Akari-chan. Como hacíamos siempre, cambiamos tan rápido de tema que lo de los besos quedó de lado en cuestión de segundos. Ellas hablaban de estupideces, cosas de las que yo hubiera hecho cualquier broma si no estuviera así. Por mucho que suela pasármela pensando en mí misma; esta vez me di cuenta de que las tres seguíamos teniendo en la cabeza la escena de hace unos minutos... ¡Y no me extraña! Todavía no tenía muy claro qué hubiese pasado si Himawari y yo hubiésemos estado solas en esa habitación. Nuestros labios estaban completamente juntos, y eso no me desagradó en absoluto. Todas esas náuseas que esperaba experimentar, directamente no aparecieron. Es más, me había gustado la suavidad de sus labios...

_BAKA!_

Por suerte, la hora de dormir llegó para salvarme. Chinatsu y Akari dormían juntas en la cama, y Hima y yo en un futón en el suelo; todo se debía a que en el cuarto de China-chan no había suficiente espacio como para varios futones. Y bien podríamos haber dormido en el salón, pero se ve que allí estaba su hermana con Akaza-san... Total, tampoco me importaba mucho. Era sólo que el compartir futón con Himawari se me iba a hacer algo extraño. Muchas veces había dormido en la misma cama con ella, pero ahora era diferente. Todas mis dudas me impedían ser la misma Sakurako de siempre.

Sin embargo, estaba cansada de pensar. Esas cosas se le daban bien a ella, no a mí. Le di la espalda y me quedé mirando a la cama, encogida por completo mientras agarraba con fuerza la manta. Cerré los ojos y traté de dormirme; como si de verdad eso me fuera a ser posible. Claramente, no lo era. Pasaban los minutos y el silencio de la habitación me ponía nerviosa, desvelándome aún más. Parecía que todas estaban dormidas, y que yo era la única alma en vela. Eso me fastidiaba muchísimo; todo era culpa de Himawari. Siempre es todo culpa suya. Yo me moría de frío y ella lo único que hacía era quitarme más manta. Sí, la culpa de todos mis problemas era de ella.

Entonces... ¿por qué seguía creyendo que estaba equivocada?

— ¿Akari? —Susurré para ver si estaba despierta. No obtuve respuesta.— ¿Chinatsu? —De nuevo, era como si estuviera hablando sola. Por ello, me di por vencida y cerré los ojos tras resoplar completamente frustrada. Tendría que pasarme la noche así sin nadie que me divirtiera.

— Duérmete. —Me contestó una voz cercana y conocida. Estaba de espaldas, pero sabía de sobra que había sido Himawari.

— Duérmete tú. —Espeté enfadada, como si de verdad la culpa fuera de ella. Podía pensarlo, y a la vez no; contradecirme y todas esas cosas... Pero el no dormir me afectaba por completo. Definitivamente, aquella noche no iba a ser bonita.

Sentí como ella se movía bajo el futón, pero como no la estaba mirando, no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo. Curiosa, me giré sobre mi costado con cuidado. Para mi sorpresa, ella estaba de frente, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Enmudecí por completo con aquel gesto, dejando así mi boca entreabierta sin darme cuenta. Sentí como mis mejillas se coloreaban por si solas, haciendo así que me sonrojara. Tenerla tan cerca me había pillado completamente desprevenida. No dije nada, pues como mencioné, no podía. Por desgracia, Himawari tampoco lo hizo... Parecíamos dos idiotas sin saber qué decir.

— No puedo dormir... —Dijo finalmente, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto irrelevante del futón. La conocía como a la palma de mi mano, y sabía que estaba como yo. Cuando no se mostraba arisca, como de costumbre; era porque algo le preocupaba. Sin embargo, yo era incapaz de hacer algo para que no estuviera así. Y sí, me importaba a pesar de todo lo que yo creía que me había hecho.

— Yo tampoco. —Respondí en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a las dos chicas a nuestro lado. Sería algo muy irrespetuoso debido a que nos encontrábamos en una casa ajena. Y, a pesar de que estábamos metidas en el mismo futón, había una ligera distancia entre ambas. Pero, sin tener en cuenta nada de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por fin dije una tontería; una que ya me hacía falta.— Quiero ver las estrellas.

— ¿Ahora?

— Ven conmigo.

Sin ni siquiera preguntarla si quería venir, agarré su mano y tiré de ella para que se levantara de una vez. No quería estar sola en medio de la oscuridad; me daba miedo... Como fuera, ambas sabíamos de sobra que iba a terminar acompañándome. Caminamos de puntillas para no hacer ruido muy, muy despacio. Abrí la puerta de la habitación de China-chan con cuidado y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por mi rostro; una en la que siempre se podía ver mi colmillo asomado por mi labio superior. Por fin iba a hacer algo divertido. Ambas salimos al pasillo sin hacer ningún ruido y, después de que Himawari estuviese fuera del cuarto, volví a cerrar la puerta. Nos deslizamos por la tarima como si de un mismo ninja se tratara...

Escuché un ruido.

Agarré a Himawari rápidamente por la muñeca y la arrastré hacia un sitio en donde no pudieran vernos. Giré una esquina del pasillo y la puse contra la pared, completamente pegada a ella para que la oscuridad nos escondiera a ambas. Por suerte, ninguna luz provocaba que nuestras propias sombras nos delataran. Ella era más alta que yo, por lo que mi rostro estaba escondido en su hombro. Debido a la cercanía, podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Y, sin saber porqué, mi respiración se acompasaba con ellos. Levanté la mirada en cuanto pude y la clavé en Hima-chan; ella estaba sumamente sonrojada, y quizás yo también lo estuviese. Nos miramos a los ojos de nuevo, sin apenas pestañear.

— ¿Q-Qué haces, Sakurako? —Preguntó en un susurro casi imperceptible.

— Shhh...

— Pero- —Antes de que hiciera más ruido, me vi en la obligación de callarla. Me puse de puntillas y, en cuestión de segundos, ya hube presionado mis labios contra los suyos. Podría considerarse un beso a pesar de que mis intenciones hubiesen sido otras...

Después de unas risas, todo estuvo en calma. Si no me equivocaba, aquellas serían las hermanas de Chinatsu y Akari subiéndose a la habitación de _onee-sama_. Supuse que no nos habían visto; y sobre todo porque conseguí que Himawari estuviese callada durante más de un segundo. Me separé poco a poco, todavía con los ojos cerrados... Tenía miedo de ver su reacción. No quería discutir ahora, y menos si teníamos que ser sigilosas para no despertar a nadie. Cuando los abrí, pude verla completamente sonrojada; más que antes. Quise decir algo al respecto para que no me malinterpretara, pero ella sencillamente negó con la cabeza. Me dio a entender que no hacía falta que dijera nada, que ella me había entendido.

Sin más explicación que una mirada, decidimos proseguir nuestro camino. Bajamos las escaleras en completo silencio, recorrimos otro pasillo más y sin ninguna interrupción, conseguimos llegar al salón fácilmente. Era el típico salón japonés sin nada de especial, así que ni me detuve a echarle un buen vistazo. Sin embargo, Hima-chan parecía maravillada con él... Jamás lo entendería. Abrí la puerta correderea que daría al jardín y, una vez llegué, me estiré por completo para desperazar a mi cuerpo cansado; aunque, claro, trate de no emitir ni un quejido. Sin esperarla, me senté en la madera y me recargué en mis brazos, echándome un poco hacia atrás. Mi vista estaba clavada en el cielo.

— No tienes remedio. —Dijo algo exasperada mientras se sentaba a mi lado; de nuevo, con una ligera distancia entre nosotras. Yo sólo giré la cabeza para sonreírle ampliamente como respuesta.

— ¡Eres una quejica! Mira lo bonito que está el cielo. —Volví la mirada hacia donde estaba antes y contemplé las estrellas. Me gustaba ver como algo tan lejano podía brillas en la inmensidad del oscuro cielo. Sólo se veían cuando el sol se ponía... En cierto modo, la noche me recordaba a Himawari.— ¿Sabes qué?

— ¿Qué?

— Es muy raro que me recuerdes a la noche cuando tu nombre significa girasol. —Me eché a reír tras decir otra tontería; sin embargo, esta vez ella no se enfadó. Sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, como si no llegara a entenderme. Estaba tan acostumbrada a verle hacer eso, que no me sorprendía en absoluto. Creo que, a pesar de que jamás llegara a comprender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, ella estaría allí para al menos intentarlo. O al menos, eso me había demostrado mientras pasaban los años.

— ¿No te cansas de decir tonterías como esa? —Solamente me encogí de hombros. Si ella se las tomaba tan en serio, jamás podría llegar a divertirse tanto como yo.

— ¿Y tú no te cansas de mirarme todo el rato? —Sí, me percaté de que tenía clavados sus ojos en mí; a pesar de que yo estuviese mirando al cielo. Aquella pregunta le hizo desviar rápidamente la mirada y, de nuevo, apareció un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Yo sólo sonreí como de costumbre, balanceando mis pies en el aire completamente ajena a todo lo que me rodeaba. Como no, me agarré fuertemente al borde para no caerme al suelo. — Supongo que es imposible dejar de mirar a la Gran Sakurako Oomuro-sama.

— Eres idiota. —Puso los ojos en blanco... Aunque esa actitud le duró poco. El estarse tan estática en un sitio, le hacía tener frío. Es por ello que yo no dejaba de moverme a pesar de ir descalza. Comprobé como tiritaba un poco.

— ¿Tienes frío? —Pregunté tras mirarla por fin.

— Un poco.

Me puse en pie sin ni siquiera decir una sola palabra. Ella me miró confundida. Miré por el salón y, tras mirar a la izquierda, encontré un armario empotrado. Miré en su interior, busqué en él sin permiso alguno, y cogí una de las pequeñas mantas que se encontraban allí dentro perfectamente dobladas. Justo lo que necesitaba. Me acerqué a Himawari, ignorando así sus objeciones por coger algo que no era mío; y le eché aquello por encima de su espalda, cubriéndola por completo. Supuse que así no tendría frío.

— ¿Mejor? —Aunque sabía que no le gustaban mis formas de actuar, sabía que aquello le había ayudado. Me senté de nuevo a su lado, ignorando el hecho de que yo también llegaba a tener un poco de frío.

— Sí, gracias...

— Himawari... —Susurré con miedo, desviando la mirada de las estrellas. En aquel momento, necesitaba mirarla a los ojos. Pocas veces hablaba en serio, y ésta era una de ellas. — ¿De verdad me odias?

— En absoluto... —Apartó la mirada. Si no me equivocaba, estaría harta de que la viera ruborizada todo el rato. A mí eso solo me causaba bastante gracia.— ¿Sakura-chan odia a Himawari? —Justo cuando me iba a reír, ella clamó mi atención; me detuve al escucharla.

— Creo que no... No lo sé.

Y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, tenía su mano sobre la mía. Sentí como me daba un ligero apretón, como si de verdad le afectara toda esta situación. Yo estaba confundida... Jamás me paré a pensar en los sentimientos de Himawari. ¿Le dolería de verdad que llegara a odiarla?

_**A/N: **_Antes de nada, yo tengo una pregunta que hacerles: ¿Himawari y Sakurako no les recuerdan un poco a Yui y Kyouko? xD Es que a mí sí, pero sin embargo, no me gusta esa ship xDD En fin, espero que les haya gustado este poquito de femslash, y espero haber podido haber expresado bien la personalidad de Sakurako! -Me ha costado un poco, tbh xD- Un pequeño spoiler: El siguiente capítulo lo narrará Chinatsu, y se verá que de verdad le importa Akari! :3 Recomendaciones, reviews, amenazas de muerte por ser muy guarra... Lo que ustedes quieran, déjenmelo en esa cajita de abajo que es sólo para la gente hermosa como ustedes :* xD Enjoy it and Ale loves ya all!


End file.
